Report 337
Report #337 Skillset: Telekinesis Skill: Burst Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: Bleeding slightly lowered and rate of fire for kaiga very slightly lowered. Problem: Vessels build up too quickly and easily, to the point where it's impossible to escape being heartbursted or bleeding out without breaking combat constantly. The bleeding is still too much to handle, also, especially in the case of the Nekotai bursts where they're built up much quicker. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower the number of vessels on burst to 1 or 2, 50/50 chance. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Lower the amount of bleeding from vessels. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Give health/sparkleberry a 50/50 chance of curing 1 or 2 vessels. Player Comments: ---on 3/1 @ 04:05 writes: I think that two things are pretty essential here. One, that the bleeding from vessels be examined and dropped considerably (even halved). Two, when you cure a burst vessel you should get a line 1) Stating that you cured it, and 2) How many remain. Tack that on to solution 1 or 3 in order to address how fast they build up, but even slowing down the buildup still has the massive bleeding issue and the constantly-diagnosing-issue to see how many vessels one has. Both of these a large issue both with TKs, and with Nekotai. ---on 3/1 @ 14:08 writes: I'm not sure what prompted this report, but I disagree with it entirely. It is currently very easy to manage and track burst vessels. Given that a TK cannot "chase and burst" as use of channels puts you off balance for 4-6 seconds at a time, it is very easy to move and heal as necessary. It's also easy to manage the bleeding considering the two of the three primary means to keep your health double as cures for burst vessels (health potion and sparkleberry). Bleeding with 12+ burst vessels is possible to keep up with clotting, and bleeding past this point is fairly moot as you are in instant kill range. I believe Incabulos has Telekinesis and since he feels it is so easy to build vessels, I would like to see him do some testing with the rest of us to "prove" it. ---on 3/1 @ 17:07 writes: Thank you for echoing Narsrim, Estwald, but you're just backing up what I'm saying. It's easy to manage bleeding if you're a demigod or a warrior, yes. Having to eventually move rooms to outpace vessels is the problem I was outlining. As for Nekotai, they don't have heartburst, so the point of building up vessels is to cause bleeding. Again, it has the same problem. You need to run to outpace the vessel building, otherwise you end up with 20+ vessels, bleeding for thousands. ---on 3/1 @ 19:05 writes: The fact that bloodclots cannot be cured by allheale, green/gedulah, and other random affliction cures doesn't help! Although that would be specific to TKs. (Unsure if that is a bug though. My bug report has been sitting there for months.) ---on 3/1 @ 19:36 writes: I agree with the sentiment that burst vessel curing can indeed stand to have a cured/remaining line added, especially with the ridiculous amounts of bleeding attached to the current mechanic. ---on 3/2 @ 04:14 writes: Many classes in Lusternia force you to move. The entire Inquisition line given by Sacraments requires you (often) move to stay alive. I believe Estarra has gone on the record to state "moving" is part of combat and simply because something forces you to move about does not by itself warrant change. Burst vessels can be managed and cured readily and easily. If for some reason your personal curing lags behind, you can always move and cure 1-on-1: it is very difficult to "chase" with psionics. If I am curing, I need to move to cure once or twice every 5 minutes. This is not what I consider excessive. Furthermore just to illustrate a point, I let Marie (geomancer) attack me in her demesne with Telekinesis wherein I stood still and only cured. It took her about 2 minutes of unhindered offense to get enough vessels to heartburst. At no point during this process was I remotely in danger of bleeding out. ---on 3/2 @ 14:55 writes: I do support the idea of adding a line to state when a burst vessel is cured, but it shouldn't tell you how many remain. That is a fundamental feature of diagnose. ---on 3/2 @ 23:47 writes: It's already possible to keep up with burst vessel curing from TK for quite an extended period. Having to move once in a while to give yourself a little breathing room every couple minutes isn't a huge burden. I'm all for adding a line to state when you've cured a vessel, but I don't see a need to adjust how many are cured, or afflicted. ---on 3/20 @ 11:36 writes: "Quite an extended period" if they're not doing anything else alongside the burst vessels. Like, say, TK trip, or choke & throatlock, etc. Unfortunately, in "real world" application, TKs aren't nice enough to use burst vessels and burst vessels only-- which were the numbers used the last time burst vessels were changed (none of the other factors were taken into account in that thread where numbers / time were calculated). ---on 3/24 @ 06:20 writes: Think this report is mixing up a couple of different things and talking about it like it's one issue. At high momentum, a Nekotai can give burst vessels as fast as fast as form balance, which I believe is around 2.5 seconds with high end nekai, and these are given along with wounds so that one or the other is guaranteed to blow up. While I agree that can get kind of excessive (especially with hyperactive), I've never really had a problem with burst vessels from TK. Those can only be given every 4 seconds, and while stun/throatlock can be used to hinder curing, they generally only get their full money's worth on the first combo. Over time, they matter less as they are given on 6 and (at best) 5 second balances, and can end up between a sip/sparkle balance instead of at the right time to hinder it. Not like wounding, which diverts curing of burst vessels and doesn't matter when it's given.